Stephen Larson Gets Grounded for Giga Infinity (PB
Stephen Larson gets grounded for Giga Infinity is a GoAnimate video with the plot and transcript being created by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Notice: The only media Stephen Larson is a fan of is anything related to Super Mario. Do not add any other company or franchise. Only Mario. Otherwise, your edit will be undone. Cast (Remember, only the maker can edit this, ask Sophie the Otter if you want to be in it.) *Brian as Stephen, Ootsie Snootie, and Justdancingsamuel *Diesel as Edwvazquez *Eric as Eric Larson *Young Guy as VWeekends97, Flick Duck, and Mike Teavee *French Fry as AnthonetheDisneyGuy *Salli as XxDavidMxX *Julie as JoyceandJane94 and Bootsie Snootie *Kidaroo as Takashi2000 and Munchy Beaver *Princess as NuttyComedian *David as SuperMatt2003 *Kayla as Beautybeauty95, Sophie the Otter, and Jelly Otter *Kate as Mrs. Jackie *Paul as Mrs. Jackie's Dog and Igor the Mii *Professor as Mr. Dike *Kimberly as Peanut Otter *Shy Girl as Butter Otter *Tween Girl as Pinch Raccoon *Ivy as Scootch Raccoon *Zosia as Wolowska Marczewska *Nikos as George Sphycos Transcript (Please do not edit. Only the creator can edit this transcript.) runs away from Sophie's houseboat Stephen: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Now to make more fake video game openings!" sees an abandoned biplane Stephen: "Now I can use that plane to return home at Orlando, Florida!" jumps on the plane and flies it to: Sophie the Otter's room Sophie: "Hey. I thought Stephen was supposed to watch more episodes of Baby Lovey." to: Stephen back at his home Stephen: "Yes! I returned home at last! Now to go into the basement and make even more fake video game openings there!" goes into his house and into his basement and sees Wolowska Wolowska Marczewska: (in Polish) "Do you want to make some more fake video game openings and broadcast them around the world?" Stephen: "Sure! Not only that I will broadcast them around the world on TV, I will also upload them on YouTube and have them shown on video game screens!" Minutes Later Wolowska: (in Polish) "The video game openings are awesome!" Stephen: "We made the openings to Yoshi's New Island from 2000, New Super Mario Bros. 2 from 1988, Super Mario Galaxy 2 from 1996, Super Mario 3D Land from 1991, Super Mario World from 1977, Mario Kart 8 from 1999, Mario Party: Island Tour from 1987, Super Mario Kart from 1970, and Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze from 1995. They are all real, not fake. Time to broadcast them on every screen possible!" minutes later Stephen: "Alright! Now every portable video game screen, TV screen, movie screen, and computer screen on Earth will have our video game openings." to: Eric Larson is asleep Eric: (wakes up) "Let's check what's on TV." turns on the TV. We cut to the words on the TV screen reading "Opening to Super Mario Galaxy 2 from 1996 REAL NOT FAKE!" Eric: "Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! It must be Stephen who did this again! It looks like he has escaped from Lake Hoohaw and made the Opening to Super Mario Galaxy 2 from 1996 Real not fake with Wolowska! It is completely fake. The video game didn't come out until May 2010! I am gonna call Edwvazquez right now!" Eric: (on the phone) "Hello, Edwvazquez. My son Stephen escaped from Lake Hoohaw and made another fake video game opening besides several others and broadcasted and ported them all on each TV, movie, computer, and portable handheld console screen. They were all fake! Please come over to my house and ground Stephen!" Edwvazquez: (voice on the phone) "Stephen will be in bigger trouble than ever before! Thanks for calling me. I will come in 5 minutes." to: Justdancingsamuel is playing Just Dance 2014 notification appears Justdancingsamuel: "This must be from Stephen." (Accesses the notification, only to find the words on the TV screen "Opening to Mario Kart 8 1999 Real NOT FAKE!") Justdancingsamuel: "WHAT THE?! He and Wolowska made more fake video game openings! Mario Kart 8 isn't from 1999. It hasn't even released yet. It will come out on May this year! That's IT! I will stop playing!" at Lake Hoohaw, Sophie is outside her houseboat and she goes to the other side of the lake, which includes PB&J's houseboat, by propelling herself on a water current Sophie: "Now I must tell all my buddies!" (Uses a megaphone) "RISE AND SHINE, THE REST OF MY FRIENDS! IMPORTANT MEETING!" to: PB&J's bedroom. Jelly wakes up from her bed Jelly: "Peanut, Baby Butter, somebody's calling us over for something important! Let's go down the slide and outside!" Butter: "Go go go!" Peanut: "Alright, my sisters. We're going." get off their beds and go down the slide, then run out of their houseboat Peanut: "Hey, Sophie." flies out of his houseboat window and lands near PB&J and Sophie Flick: "Cheese and quackers, something new is happening!" Pinch, Scootch, Ootsie, and Bootsie arrive as well, but Scootch accidentally crashes into Sophie after yelling "Yaaah!" Sophie: (tumbles over, then gets up) "Woah, Scootch! Please be more careful!" Scootch: "Sorry, sorry, my fault!" Pinch: "That's OK! Sophie, will you please tell us the big news?" Sophie: "Alright, Pinch. Listen up, everyone. Stephen Larson escaped from Lake Hoohaw, came back to Orlando, and made tons of fake video game openings for the second time with his Polish girlfriend Wolowska Marczewska! One of them I saw after watching an episode of The Simpsons on TV was an opening to Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze from 1995, and it claimed to be real and from Mario. It's actually wrong because it was released this year, not 1995! It is also from DK and technically not from Mario as DK characters appeared in Mario games." Munchy: "He makes me want to munch on a lot of logs! What should we do about him?" Ootsie: "No need for a Noodle Dance! Let's just ground him!" Bootsie: "I agree, Ootsie. Anybody who does something very naughty needs a punishment!" Sophie: "That's correct, Bootsie! And Ootsie, your idea was just amazing that we do not even need to do a single Noodle Dance! Come on! Let's go to Orlando!" Pinch: "But how?" creates a large bubble Sophie: "Everyone except Flick, please jump into this bubble so that we can float all the way there. As for you, Flick, you can fly on your own." Flick: (saluting) "Aye-aye, Sophie!" Munchy, Pinch, Scootch, and the Snootie children jump into the bubble with Sophie and float away in it Flick: "Wait for me!" flies into the air with the bubble to: Stephen Larson at GameStop 24/7 with Wolowska Store manager: "What game would you like?" Stephen: "Can we have Mario Party: Island Tour, please?" Store manager: "Here you go. That will be $29.99." Wolowska: (in Polish) "Thanks!" the Larson Family household Eric: "Stephen, is that a Mario Party: Island Tour game you have in your hand?" Stephen: "Yes." Eric: "Stephen Larson and Wolowska Marczewska, you cannot get any Mario game without permission. Wolowska, please go sit on the couch while I talk to Stephen." Wolowska: (in Polish) "OK. I will sit on the couch!" Eric: "As for you, Stephen. You will be grounded grounded grounded grounded for giga infinity years!" appears Edwvazquez: "I will return that game ASAP." takes the Mario Party: Island Tour game from Stephen's hands Stephen: "No no no no no no no no! Not my game!" to: Edwvazquez as GameStop 24/7 Edwvazquez: "I would like to sell this game." Store manager: "OK. I will restock it." to: At home Eric: "While Edwvazquez is returning home. I will call the rest of his friends over here to punish you outside in the backyard." the Otter, PB&J, Flick, Munchy, Pinch, Scootch, and Ootsie and Bootsie appear Eric: "Hi. What are you names, young critters?" Sophie: "I am Sophie, and this is Peanut, Butter, and Jelly Otter, Flick Duck, Munchy Beaver, Pinch Raccoon, Scootch Raccoon, and Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie the poodles." Eric: "Pleased to meet you all. I am ready to call Edwvazquez's friends. Please go outside in the backyard at once." Peanut: "We will." Flick: "Yes, sir." Hour Later, everyone is at the backyard Eric: "Look, Stephen. Many visitors came to see you." Edwvazquez: "These are all my friends as well as two of your teachers and several PB&J Otter characters." VWeekends97: "My name is VWeekends97. All of your fake video game openings you created will be taken off the air due to them being false." Mike Teavee: "I'm Mike Teavee. You are not allowed to purchase any Mario-related game without permission and while you're grounded." FernandotheTVGuy: "I'm FernandotheTVGuy, and you are absolutely the number 1 worst TV user and communicator in the entire history of the world." AnthonetheDisneyGuy: "I'm AnthonetheDisneyGuy. How dare you subscribe to me and the rest of my friends, you bad bad bad bad boy!" SuperMatt2003: "I'm SuperMatt2003. Stephen, Yoshi's New Island, Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, and Mario Kart 8's release dates are all in this year, which is 2014, not 2000, 1995, and 1999. New Super Mario Bros. 2 came out in 2012, not 1988. Super Mario Galaxy 2 is from 2010, not 1996. Super Mario 3D Land was released in 2011, not 1991. Mario Party: Island Tour was released in 2013, not 1987. Super Mario World came out in 1990 and 1991, not 1977, and Super Mario Kart was released in 1992, not 1970." JoyceandJane94: "I'm JoyceandJane94, you absolutely have 0% business making fake video game openings and distributing them on every screen." XxDavidMxX: "I'm XxDavidMxX, I am very annoyed by all of your fake video game openings." Takashi2000: "I'm Takashi2000, I am very mad at you for posting baloney comments on TV, you dingbat!" NuttyComedian: "I'm NuttyComedian. You have been frequently disturbing the peace in the TV world by removing innocent people's comments, blocking good users, and most importantly, creating fake video game openings." Beautybeauty95: "I'm Beautybeauty95, we are all haters of you, Stephen, unlike Wolowska Marczewska, who is extremely hot!" Mrs. Jackie's Dog: "I'm Mrs. Jackie's Dog. You have gone way too far this time, because you annoyed many fellow people around the world with your fake video game openings. In fact, many have already flagged them." Mrs. Jackie: "I'm Mrs. Jackie, you will be banned from school permanently." Mr. Dike: "I am Mr. Dike. You are the worst student of mine." Sophie: "I am Sophie the Otter, AKA PB&Jotterisnumber1. Me and my critter pals cannot stand you creating fake video game openings with the assistance of Wolowska, who is more well-behaved than you." Peanut: "I am Peanut Otter. You should've used your noodle before doing anything harmful on TV!" Butter: "Me Butter. Bad boy, bad boy!" Jelly: "I'm Jelly Otter! We will never ever subscribe to you at all!" Pinch Raccoon: "I am Pinch Raccoon, we all wish that you never returned to the face of TV ever again!" Scootch: "Name's Scootch! I hate you!" Flick: "I am Flick Duck. Do you think your fake video game openings are quacking me up? Heck no!" Munchy Beaver: "I am Munchy the Beaver! You are getting on my nerves so much!" Ootsie: "I am Ootsie. You will no longer think about Mario for the rest of your life!" Bootsie: "I'm Bootsie, Ootsie's sister. You will not think or dream about any Mario, Donkey Kong, or Yoshi character for the rest of your life. The only companies you will have your memories on include Disney, Paramount, BBC, Toei, Toho, Sony Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Marvel, Warner Bros., FUNimation, Viz Media, Sega and other companies not related to Mario." Igor the Mii: "I am Igor the Mii! I will not come over to your house for anymore video game parties or playdates because you are a fake video game opening troll!" Justdancingsamuel: "And I'm Justdancingsamuel. I was playing Just Dance 2014 until your fake video game opening to Mario Kart 8 popped out all of a sudden. You really interrupted a lot of what people are watching. Now everyone needs to introduce your punishments." Igor: "First punishment, we will spank you!" Stephen: "No no no no no no no no no no no no! I don't want spankings!" Igor: "Too bad!" visitors and Eric Larson spank Stephen. The action is censored with a censor block Bootsie: "Here is your second punishment. You will become an unteenager for the rest of your life!" Stephen: (shrinking) "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" (speaks in Ivy voice) "I'm sorry for uploading fake video game openings!" Ootsie: "Sorry will not work! And you will go to preschool, wear diapers, eat whoppies, and do everything for toddlers!" Munchy Beaver: "You will also have to sleep in a crib, and every time you go outside, you must ride in a stroller." Flick: "You will also have to play with Butter and Scootch!" Scootch: "Play with me!" Pinch: "We will donate every single Mario item you have to charity so that you won't get them back for the rest of your life." Jelly: "There will be no Mario movies or shows, no Mario video games, and no Mario Store." Butter: "Games pop all gone!" (Translation: "GameStop all gone!") Peanut: "In fact, we have called all Mario store managers around the world, and told them that you will not be allowed to visit their stores ever again, online purchasing included!" Sophie: "We will not throw a Mario themed-party for your next birthday either." Mr. Dike: "You will have detention every day." Mrs. Jackie: "You heard him, Stephen. You will receive over 1,000,000 homework assignments and have home detentions every morning, afternoon, evening, and night." Mrs. Jackie's Dog: "You will also be banned from playing Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Super Smash Bros., or WarioWare games!" Beautybeauty95: "No vacations, no pizza, no soda, no ice cream, no candy, no TV, no iPod, no iPad, no FaceBook, no YouTube, no Twitter, and no iPhone as well!" NuttyComedian: "There will be no McDonald's, no Burger King, no Wendy's, no Taco Bell, no Taco Time, no DelTaco, no Zaxby's, no Subway, no Jack-in-the-Box, no Steak n' Shake, no White Castle, no Hardee's, no Carl's Jr., no In-N-Out Burger, no Whataburger, no Sonic, no Chick-fil-A, no Quizno's, no Papa John's, no Domino's Pizza, no Round Table Pizza, no Pizza Hut, no Chuck E. Cheese's, no Dave & Buster's, no Uno Chicago Grill, no KFC, no Church's Chicken, no Arby's, no Applebee's, no TGI Friday's, no Red Robin, no Big Boy, no Boston Market, no Johnny Rockets, no Sbarro, no Dunkin' Donuts, no Golden Corral, no A&W, no Popeye's, no Outback, no Red Lobster, no Bob Evans, no Bennigan's, no Long John Silver's, no Chili's, no Rally's, no Checker's, no IHOP, no Denny's, no Hometown, no Dairy Queen, no Baskin-Robbins, no Ben and Jerry's, no Rita's Italian Ice, no Maggie Moo's, no Starbucks, and no Five Guys as well." Takshi2000: "The only things you will eat from now on are Whoppies, boiled soup, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruit eggs, prunes, fruits, vegetables, Thai food, Vietnamese food, Swiss food, German food, Austrian food, Japanese food, Hungarian food, and baby food. The only restaurants you will visit are fancy restaurants." Stephen: "No! I hate all that gross stuff!" Wolowska: (in Polish) "I agree with Stephen, except that I like boiled soup." XxDavidMxX: "Too bad, Stephen and Wolowska. You have to eat those things and go to those restaurants." JoyceandJane94: "No Miley Cyrus, no Bridgit Mendler, no Debby Ryan, no Demi Lovato, no Bella Thorne, no Selena Gomez, no Zendaya, no Brenda Song, no Ashley Tisdale, no Vanessa Hudgens, no Victoria Justice, no Jennifer Stone, no Hilary Duff, no Emily Osment, no Nicole Anderson, no Jonas Brothers, no Backstreet Boys, no Cyndi Lauper, no Madonna, no The Beatles, no Green Day, no Ke$ha, and no other favorite music artists and bands." SuperMatt2003: "You will be forced to watch non-Mario movies, prime time shows, and cartoons such as The X-Files, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Night Gallery, 3rd Rock from the Sun, Bones, 30 Rock, Family Matters, Step by Step, Family Ties, What I Like About You, How I Met Your Mother, Two and a Half Men, Yogi Bear, Disney movies, The Rugrats Movie, The Big Bang Theory, Happy Days, Full House, LOST, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, South Park, The Simpsons, Bob's Burgers, King of the Hill, Drawn Together, Celebrity Deathmatch, Beavis and Butthead, The Brothers Grunt, Laverne and Shirley, Friends, Malcolm in the Middle, Perfect Strangers, Law & Order, Miami Vice, Modern Family, Charlie's Angels, Cheers, Desperate Housewives, 60 Minutes, The Tracey Ullman Show, Married With Children, COPS, Mythbusters, CSI, Yes Dear, See Dad Run, Life on Mars, Pushing Daisies, Ugly Betty, Survivor, The Price is Right, Family Feud, The Chase, Wheel of Fortune, Hawaii Five-O, The Twilight Zone, Supernanny, Nanny 911, Cake Boss, Toddlers and Tiaras, Here Comes Honey Boo-Boo, Home Improvement, The Jerry Springer Show, Jersey Shore, Despicable Me 1 & 2, Turbo, Spiderman, The Avengers, An American Tail, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr., Shrek Trilogy, Star Wars, Madagascar Trilogy, Titanic, Avatar, Spy Kids, Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs, Flushed Away, Bee Movie, How to Train Your Dragon, Twilight Saga, Harry Potter series, Rio, Ice Age Trilogy, Indiana Jones, Star Trek, Ghostbusters, The Ring, Friday the 13th, To Kill a Mockingbird, Nightmare on Elm Street, Child's Play, The Exorcist, Kangaroo Jack, Osmosis Jones, The Wizard of Oz, SpongeBob Squarepants, The Fairly-Odd Parents, Rugrats, Doug, Ren and Stimpy, The Angry Beavers, Rocko's Modern Life, Hey Arnold!, CatDog, AAAHH! Real Monsters, Rocket Power, The Wild Thornberrys, Chalkzone, Tak and the Power of Juju, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Pelswick, As Told By Ginger, The Penguins of Madagascar, Fanboy & Chum-Chum, TUFF Puppy, Planet Sheen, Sanjay and Craig, Rabbids Invasion, The Thundermans, Zoey 101, Kenan and Kel, All That, Breadwinners, Marvin Marvin, Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, I.M. Weasel, Cow and Chicken, Powerpuff Girls, Ed Edd n' Eddy, Time Squad, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, Sheep in the Big City, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Codename: Kids Next Door, Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Squirrel Boy, Class of 3000, Out of Jimmy's Head, Total Drama, Adventure Time, Regular Show, Amazing World of Gumball, Steven Universe, Uncle Grandpa, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, DuckTales, Darkwing Duck, Goof Troop, The Gummi Bears, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Fish Hooks, Kim Possible, Nightmare Ned, Recess, Pepper Ann, The Wuzzles, House of Mouse, Jessie, Dog With a Blog, A.N.T. Farm, Shake it Up, Liv & Maddie, Good Luck Charlie, The Wizards of Waverly Place, The Suite Life on Deck, That's So Raven, Phil of the Future, and other movies and shows not from Mario." AnthonetheDisneyGuy: "You will also watch children's shows like Barney, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Sesame Street, Blue's Clues, Bubble Guppies, PAW Patrol, Team Umizoomi, Bear in the Big Blue House, Wimzie's House, Thomas and Friends, TUGS, The Pajanimals, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Caillou, Sid the Science Kid, Bob the Builder, Go Diego Go, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Yo Gabba Gabba, Tickety Toc, The Backyardigans, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, Oswald, Peppa Pig, Tweenies, Franklin, Mike the Knight, The Fresh Beat Band, The Wonder Pets, Oobi, Olivia, Pocoyo, Little Bear, Little Bill, Max and Ruby, Connie the Cow, Amby and Dexter, Winky Love, Arthur, Baby Einstein, Reading Rainbow, WordGirl, WordWorld, Eureeka's Castle, Maple Town, Adventures of the Little Koala, Adventures of the Little Prince, The World of David the Gnome, Fred Penner's Place, Noozles, The Littl' Bits, Maya the Bee, Doctor Snuggles, The Elephant Show, Ovide and the Gang, Today's Special, Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, Timothy Goes to School, Curious George, The Puzzle Place, The Berenstain Bears, Justin Time, The Mighty Jungle, Tree-Fu Tom, Big Bag, Chicka Chicka Boom Boom, Dragon Tales, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Handy Manny, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, PB&J Otter, Out of the Box, Rolie Polie Olie, Jojo's Circus, Higglytown Heroes, The Octonauts, Little Einsteins, The Wiggles, The Get Along Gang, Anpanman, Shining Time Station, Between the Lions, Muppet Babies, The Hoobs, Salty's Lighthouse, VeggieTales, Miffy and Friends, Cyberchase, Sylvanian Families, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, Polka Dot Shorts, Balamory, Bosco, 64 Zoo Lane, The Morbegs, In the Night Garden, The Sooty Show, Sooty's Amazing Adventures, The Mr. Men Show, Boohbah, Brum, Blinky Bill, Rimba's Island, Johnson and Friends, Bananas in Pajamas, The Shiny Show, Noodle and Doodle, Stella and Sam, The Chica Show, Charlie and Lola, Noonbory and the Super 7, The Busy World of Richard Scarry, The Magic Schoolbus, Animal Mechanicals, The Save-Ums, Groundling Marsh, The Big Comfy Couch, A Little Curious, Crashbox, HBO Storybook Musicals, Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child, Harold and the Purple Crayon, Rainbow Fish, George and Martha, Martha Speaks, Hi-5, The Doodlebops, Hip Hop Harry, Naughty Naughty Pets, Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Gerald McBoing Boing, Gordon the Garden Gnome, Little Robots, Peep and the Big Wide World, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, and more shows under the ages of 7 and 8 that are for little kids!" FernandotheTVGuy: "You will play non-Mario video games such as Sonic the Hedgehog, Pokemon, Digimon, F-Zero GX, Pac-Man, Star Fox, Wii Sports Resort, Bubble Bobble, Super Monkey Ball, Grand Theft Auto, Team Fortress 2, Cooking Mama, PaRappa the Rapper, Crash Bandicoot, Ratchet and Clank, Epic Mickey, Ninjago, The Legend of Zelda, E.T. for the Atari 2600, Call of Duty, Half-Life, Metal Gear, Tomb Raider, Halo, Resident Evil, Rayman, World of Warcraft, Diablo, Need for Speed, Kangaroo, Pengo, Skylanders, Disney INFINITY, Nickelodeon video games, Simpsons video games, South Park video games, The Sims, Earthbound, Kirby, Jak and Daxter, Spyro, Spore, Temple Run, Jetpack Joyride, Fruit Ninja, Rabbids Go Home, Angry Birds, Sesame Street: Once Upon a Monster, Kinectimals, Zoo Tycoon, RollerCoaster Tycoon 3, and many more not Mario." Mike Teavee: "You will never do anything Mario-related ever again. That even includes talking about it!" VWeekends97: "And you will banished to Lake Hoohaw again by Sophie the Otter!" Edwvazquez: "But first, PB&J and their friends will sing the Weebles theme song from the 2000's DVD franchise of the same name." Stephen: "No no no no no no no no no no no nooooooooooooo! I hate the Weebles theme song!" Sophie: "3...2...1.....begin!" Peanut: "Weebles wobble, Weebles wobble..." Jelly: "Weebles wobble, but they don't fall down!" Flick: "Weebles wobble, Weebles wobble..." Munchy: "Weebles wobble, but they don't fall down!" Pinch: "Welcome to the world of Weebles. Welcome to Weebleville!" Peanut: "Where everyone's Weeblin' and wobblin'." Jelly: "And nothing ever stands still!" Ootsie: "Weebles wobble, Weebles wobble..." Bootsie: "Weebles wobble, but they don't fall down!" Flick: "Anything can happen and do what you wanna do." Munchy: "Cause with those wobbly Weebles." Pinch: "It's all up to you!" Peanut: "Even when there's some trouble." Jelly: "When things go off the track." Ootsie: "Weebles never worry." Bootsie: "Cause Weebles always bounce back!" All singers: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh....Weebles wobble but they don't fall down. Weebles wobble but they don't...fall...down." Peanut and Jelly: "Weebles on the move, dancing in the groove, Weebles spinning round can't keep those Weebles down." Pinch: "Bumpus." Flick: "Pendleton." Munchy: "And Zuzie Q." Baby Butter: "Demby." Scootch: "Tibby." Ootsie: "Diddy." Bootsie: "And Tooey Too!" All Singers: "Weebles wobble, Weebles wobble, Weebles wobble, but they don't...fall...down!" Stephen: "Noooooooooo! That was horrible!" Eric: "Now that the song is over, get in the bubble that Sophie just created." Sophie: "Come with me and my friends. You're going back to Lake Hoohaw, Stephen!" Stephen: "No no no no no no no no no!" Pinch: "That's your final and strictest punishment!" drags Stephen by the hand and into the bubble, Sophie, Jelly, Butter, Pinch, Scootch, Munchy, Ootsie, and Bootsie follow into the bubble as Flick spreads his wings begin soaring into the sky to: In the bubble Stephen: "Can you turn this bubble around please?" Munchy: "NEVER! YOU WERE VERY BAD!" Jelly: "I agree!" Peanut: "By the time we arrive to Lake Hoohaw, you will go back to Sophie's house and go to sleep!" hour later bubble and Flick both land in Lake Hoohaw bubble bursts Sophie: "The rest of you can return home. Stephen come with me." to: In Sophie's bedroom in her houseboat Sophie: "Go to sleep now on the hard floor! You will wake up in the evening!" Stephen: "Alright!" goes to sleep Category:2014 videos Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1